Many communication standards require high accuracy for the transmission of information from one device to another device. For example, the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) 5.0 standard has a round trip delay accuracy requirement for transmitting information between a radio base station and a remote radio unit of about 16 nanoseconds, excluding the round trip group delay on the transmission medium. High accuracy transmission of time information is used by many applications. As an example, the IEEE 1588 standards have accuracy requirements for transmitting time information from one device to another device in the range of 1 millisecond to sub-nanosecond.